


River of Dreams

by orphan_account



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Nightmares, Songfic, this is just a random thing idek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-30
Updated: 2014-01-30
Packaged: 2018-01-10 14:32:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1160813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scotty can't sleep, so he goes to see Christine. Cuteness ensues.<br/>This fic is inspired by and weaves around the song The River by Imagine Dragons. I don't own it or Star Trek, blah blah blah.</p>
            </blockquote>





	River of Dreams

_In the latest midnight hour_  
 _when the world has gone to sleep_  
Scotty knew he should be sleeping- he had Alpha shift later, and that was only in a few hours- but he couldn’t. The day was keeping him up, all the little things he could have done better, all the things he could have down to prevent what had happened. There was nothing, everyone else had told him- but he couldn’t believe them.  
 _You gotta get up_  
 _When doubts begin to rise_  
 _and the world is at your feet_  
 _You gotta get up_  
So after a few more minutes of tossing and turning, he got out of bed, made himself semi-presentable, and padded out of his room. He walked through the halls, making little noise and prompting pitying looks from the few people he passed. They knew, of course; everyone did, by then. You couldn’t keep a secret on a ship as big as this one. He made his way to the medical staff’s quarters, stopping at one particular door. Entering the code, he slipped inside and into the living room.  
 _Reach, it’s not as bad as it seems_  
 _I cleanse in the river for somebody else,_  
 _for anyone but myself_  
"Scotty?" came a fuzzy voice from the bedroom, and he closed his eyes. He hadn’t meant to wake her up. He just wanted to know she was there, to comfort him.  
"Aye." he called back. Christine came out of the room, trailing a blanket, hair mussed, but she smiled at him sympathetically.  
"Come on to bed." she said softly. "You need your sleep."  
He nodded docilely, following her back to the bed, and crawled up onto it with her. “Thank you.” he said in a small voice.  
She laughed. “It’s okay, Scotty. Whenever you need, just come over.”  
They fell asleep in each other’s arms, still whispering sweet nothings into each other’s ears.


End file.
